Talk:Legion of Super-Heroes (Pre-Zero Hour)
Pagename Shouldn't this Legion be listed as the Legion of Earth One/New Earth/Earth Zero? It isn't really just the Pre-Crisis Legion. :That is something that has been discussed on the Forums, I'm not sure what the resolution was, if anything. Maybe the illustrious MrBlonde267 can shed some light on it? : 16:24, December 29, 2009 (UTC) ::Short answer is, we're working on it. There are a lot of pages needing to be moved, and I only recently got through marking the Threeboot Legion pages for their new Earth-Prime designations. Nathan is going to have his bot move them. Then, we're going to take care of the original Legion which needs to be moved to the pagenames of the third Legion with no overlap. And then after that we'll deliberate on the Reboot Legion. :::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 16:49, December 29, 2009 (UTC) ::Just my two cents: the comics LSH versions should listed as *1958-1986: Legion of Super-Heroes (Earth-One) *1986-1989: Legion of Super-Heroes (Post-Crisis) *1989-1994: "Five Year Later": Legion of Super-Heroes (Glorith Timeline) or Legion of Super-Heroes (Pre-Zero Hour) *1994-2004: "Reboot": Legion of Super-Heroes (Earth-247) or Legion of Super-Heroes (Post-Zero Hour) *2004-2007: "Threeboot": Legion of Super-Heroes (Earth Prime) *2007-present: "Unboot": Legion of Super-Heroes (New Earth) :::User:DrJohnnyDiablo (Talk), 13:50 May 8, 2011 (UTC) Earth-2 Hi, I haven't been on in a while, but I figured I'd leave a message about this topic. Since I read the final issue of Legion of Super-Heroes, I have been wondering about how their recent retcon to have been in Earth-2 continuity affects their past stories. What I have determined is that it makes no sense whatsoever and complicates past issues substantially, so the point where it's unclear how a character like Superboy would even be tagged in some issues. What is going to be done with the Legion articles now that this bizarre bombshell was dropped on us by Bouncing Boy in an out of the blue lamentation about Superman's death at the hands of SteppenwolfJ'onn J'onzz (talk) 18:38, August 30, 2013 (UTC) :We're not quite sure how to deal with the Legion in the New 52. And as for things complicating past issues... that's neeeever happened before. If this Legion is a native to Earth 2 (not Earth-2) then obviously, should we make new pages for them, they should be titled (Earth 2). You can discuss it here. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 19:21, August 30, 2013 (UTC) ::If it happened on Earth 2, what's the deal with Legion Lost? Did they travel both back in time and to another universe? Kyletheobald (talk) 19:38, August 30, 2013 (UTC) :::That's neeeever happened before. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 19:39, August 30, 2013 (UTC) ::::There is some evidence suggesting that Legion Lost did end up in another universe, though it probably wasn't planned that way. this article has some speculation on the subject - Hatebunny (talk) 19:42, August 30, 2013 (UTC) :::::If it's just speculation, I'd say hold off on making new pages. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 19:47, August 30, 2013 (UTC) Just saying... all three Legions have previously been directed to the wrong universe when they traveled back in time. It's sort of Time Trapper's MO. - Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 20:27, August 30, 2013 (UTC) What about Morrison's Legion from Action Vol. 2? They did seem a little different from the Levitz version. Might they be the Prime Earth version? DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 14:28, September 1, 2013 (UTC) :Which issues were they in? --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 14:31, September 1, 2013 (UTC) ::The legion that appears in Action Comics is from a possible future where Superman is killed by the bad guy from the fifth dimension, and some legion big-bad whose name starts with U becomes a dictator and kills most of them in the 31st century, so the adult legionnaires, Saturn Woman, Cosmic Man, and Lightning Man go back in time to help Superman survive. - Hatebunny (talk) 14:41, September 1, 2013 (UTC)